


Je vais t'aimer (I will love you)

by RoxInSocks



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Français | French, M/M, Oral Sex, Piano, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Singing, Vampire Bites, Voice Kink, im not very good at tagging, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxInSocks/pseuds/RoxInSocks
Summary: While looking for a way to defeat Dracula in the Belmont trove, the gang stumble upon an old piano. Trevor remembers his music lessons from his youth and Alucard discovers he has a thing for french love song. Or more particularly, Trevor speaking french. As if the man wasn’t already enticing enough as it is...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did piano existed in 1476? Not like that. Let’s pretend it did for the sake of it, please indulge me.
> 
> Is this considered a songfic? I don’t know, maybe. Wanna hear the song I’m referring to? It’s [ je vais t'aimer ](https://youtu.be/_E71Tnz-tgs) sung by Louane. I suggest a quick detour there. The last chapter is the song translated, if you’re curious to know what the fuck it says. 
> 
> The other fic I’m working on had a pretty emotional chapter and I wanted to indulge myself a bit with something more fun. So, I worked on this instead… sorry.

“Do you think it’s cursed?”

“Why would it be cursed?”

“Because it’s inside your family’s magical basement of death, Belmont. Everything here seems to have been extracted from a monster. Is this piano made of demon parts?”

“Are you fucking serious?”

“It’s a fair question.”

Trevor grunted at his two smiling companions. They were doing this on purpose to annoy him, especially Alucard. Insinuating all kinds of thing about anything and everything in this god forsaken trove, even the most trivial thing. There was a giant dragon skeleton thingy on the ceiling of the main room for fuck’s sake. THAT he could understand if they had questions about. But no they were sticking on the fucking normal ass looking piano. Sure it was in a small room apart from the rest all alone. It did look suspicious. Didn’t mean it was.

“No... No I don’t think so.” He finally replied, still inspecting the instrument to make sure. You never really knew with his family, he had to admit. It was covered with dust, the rich brown it was supposed to be now appearing more grey than anything. The copper ornament had turned green and the piece that should have been keeping the cover open was simply missing. Combined with all the cobwebs, it sure as hell looked haunted, he would give them that.

“What is this piano doing here then?” Sypha asked, still keeping her distance from it.

“My family stored more than just their occult findings.” He replied, tapping a finger on a random note. No lightning or fire or angry spirit came out. Good enough for Trevor to find it safe. “They put anything they considered valuable here. That kind of instrument is priceless really.”

“Indeed.” Alucard confirmed, swiping a finger on it to trace a line in the dust, sounding almost impressed. “Most people in the world have never even seen such a thing. Your family could have been called witches for that alone.”

“Ah! That’s exactly what my old pop used to say to my mother. But she loved the damn thing so goddamn much.” Trevor replied with a chuckle. “She had one in the main living room too, before the church started scrutinizing us. She spent a lot of time learning how to play. All self-taught. She really _loved_ it, more than the monster hunting business to be honest.” He caught himself rambling, lost in thoughts from a time long forgotten. Not as forgotten as he thought, apparently.

“I keep forgetting your family was a rich, noble house.” The speaker said, hitting a note of her own and marveling at the sound it made. She had heard stories about such instrument, like a mini organ, but with a sound so much less threatening. “Did she teach you?”

“Unfortunately.” Trevor shuddered at the memories of sitting for hours on hand at the piano with his ruthless mother. Well, she was only ever ruthless when teaching piano really. And killing monsters. Even if he had hated it at the time, now he would do everything for one more lesson from his mother, if it meant seeing her again...

“I’m having a hard time imagining that.” Alucard said with a smug smile.

“Then don’t imagine it.” Trevor spat back.

“Do you remember how to play?” Sypha looked up to him with stars in her eyes.

“Of course not. What, you think I got to practice since everything burned down?”

“They say our fingers have a memory of their own. That they remember movements, even if you think you don’t.” She replied, wiggling her own fingers as if it would make her statement any more true.

“That’s a load of bullcrap.” Trevor groaned at her, turning to leave the small room. “Even if I did remember, what would be the point? Think we’ve got better things to do here than prodding at my noble upbringing.”

“It is quite perplexing to think of you as a nobleman. What next? You’ll tell us you learned how to dance too?” Alucard asked, his pompous smile still staring back at Trevor in silent provocation.

“As a matter of fact, yes. I did learn how to dance. And no…” He shot a glance at Sypha who already had her mouth open to say what he _knew_ she would say. “...I will not show you.”

The speaker pouted in false sadness at his statement, making the vampire beside her laugh even more. “Aaw. Come on Treffy.”

“Definitely not.” He rolled his eyes with a sigh. “Now let me remind you that we have a fucking job to do here and that I can’t fucking do it alone ‘cause I don’t read fucking magic. So if you don’t mind getting to work, that would be really fucking nice. You know. To stop the fucking apocalypse?”

“Hm. Such eloquence.” Alucard continued, following behind Trevor along with Sypha. “Truly, you would have made a terrific aristocrat.”

“I think you mean terrible.” The girl added, giggling behind her hands.

At this point Trevor ignored them and continued to walk back toward the main hall where they could continue their search for defeating Dracula. How come _he_ was the one being responsible now?

* * *

 It had been many days now inside the Belmont library, searching for any clues on how to defeat his father. Alucard was impressed at how efficiently Sypha worked. Together they made a good team and they were making good progress. The Belmont, however, not being particularly versed in the ways of magic, was being… virtually useless.

He tried, Alucard would give him that. Searching for particular books at their demand, fetching them, keeping candles lit, reminding them when to sleep. He was more invested than he would have thought.

But in between wondering about the sense of a certain sentence in such spell and the application of such rune in such glyph, he found himself wondering why, in the middle of the night, he always woke up to find the man’s bedroll empty.

At first he had thought he was in search of a drink. Who could blame him for thinking that really. But no. Every morning he would be there and smell of… well, himself. So yes, a bit of booze, but not like he had been indulging recently. Then he thought maybe he was simply uncomfortable sleeping near Sypha and himself, but that was just ridiculous, they had spent days on the road near each other and he could just go sleep elsewhere if he so wished. Twice he tried to find him upon realizing his absence but to no avail. What he was doing was a complete mystery and it was really starting to bug him. Too much.

Was it none of his business? Absolutely. Was it going to stop him from pretending to sleep just to see him get up and stalk him? Absolutely not.

And so that night when he went to bed, instead of forcing himself to sleep to make sure he was well rested to continue his research tomorrow like he _should_ , Alucard made sure to stay well awake.

It took a few hours. When Sypha started snoring, Trevor stirred. Alucard heard him shuffle and he opened his eyes to see him put on his shirt and get up, taking a candle and lighting it on the way. He moved very carefully, avoiding making too much sound so he wouldn’t disturb his companions, silent as a thief. He put so much effort into getting out of the place in complete secret and silence, it only made Alucard even _more_ curious. It was incredibly childish but at this point he didn’t care. He wanted to know what he was doing and tonight was the night.

Once Trevor turned a corner, Alucard got up and followed, turning into mist to avoid being seen. Trevor was still a monster hunter with pretty keen senses and instinct, not to be underestimated. He followed him from a distance, dissipating in corners of bookshelves when the man ahead turned around. Why was he so suspicious? So scared of being seen? After a few minutes walk they arrived in front of a small door, with no distinction as to what was behind. It was familiar, he had seen it before, but didn’t remember what was inside. Trevor looked behind him one last time before entering the room discreetly, barely opening the door enough for him to fit through and closing it behind him just as delicately. Alucard heard the door being locked the next second and he took his physical form again, staring at the door in complete confusion.

What the hell was he doing in there?

Alucard considered the statistical probability that the man might be in danger. It was pretty unlikely. Unless he was being possessed by something, but that seemed very far fetched. He looked very much himself. Sleepwalking? No. They would have seen him do it on the road and he was much too aware of his surrounding, walking to this particular room without hesitation. Maybe the man just wanted some privacy? Maybe…

Oh. Oh no, he hoped not. He was too curious at this point to back off, but at the same time he didn’t want to come in that room to find Trevor… taking care of himself. Again.

That had already happened once during their travel when he had thought he was in danger, being absent from the camp for too long, only to find him behind a tree with his dick in hand. That had been horribly awkward, but also a revelation he hadn’t been ready to receive. It haunted him for days afterward, this image of the man looking even more disheveled than usual, one hand on his mouth to muffle his moans while the other pumped slowly between his legs. If that was not already bad enough, he had to actually react to it. He should have just shut his bloody mouth and walk away, but he had been so shocked. The blush on Trevor’s face when their eyes met was almost cute, if it wasn’t for the situation. He probably had a similar color on his own cheek at the time. It sure had felt that way.

He couldn’t come upon such a sight and brush it off. The conversation that followed was something along the lines of “What the fuck! You goddamn vampire walking around silent like a fucking cat I swear to God! Can’t a man have some privacy? You fucking asshole I’ll drown you in holy water if you ever speak of this!”. Alucard had answered with a snarky comment to hide his own awkwardness and promptly agreed to pretend like nothing happened. It didn’t stop him from recalling the moment in his head. All the time. Whenever Trevor grunted in pain in combat, it reminded him of his grunts of pleasure in the quiet of the forest. Whenever he was shirtless, seeing the trail of hair disappearing under his pants toward what he had seen then, he recalled the way his exposed stomach clenched beneath his lifted shirt and his hips bucked toward his hand.

He had to admit to himself the attraction had been there long before the incident, from the moment he had had the man under him in his keep. But after actually seeing him in such a setting, the feeling became quite maddening at times. Whenever he had the chance to _look_ at him, in all his rugged glory, he did. Beaten by life, scarred by unkind years, made rough and sturdy from hardships. Indomitable, dangerous and beautifully violent in combat, yet such a sensitive idiot with a sea of kindness behind his pale eyes when he could find it in  himself to actually care. Everything that made him _Trevor Belmont_ , Alucard marveled at it all. All of it so human, so chaotic, so unlike anything he ever knew. It was embarrassing really, how much effect the man had on him.

He told himself that it was all harmless. There was no fault in simply looking. He was well aware of Trevor’s aversion to him, to what he was. They tolerated each other for the sake of their mission, nothing more. He’d be disgusted if he knew.

But he would never know, so it didn’t matter. It was easier to hide all of it behind sarcastic banters, harmless mockery and childish taunting. Beside, there was no telling if any of them would even survive this journey. Admiring Trevor silently was just a welcomed distraction from what he was setting out to do.

Now standing in front of the locked door he should have simply walked back to bed. He should have, but oh curiosity was a bitch. He could easily turn into a mist again and enter from under the door. And look. There was no harm in looking… isn’t it?

His body had made the decision long before he could contemplate the right and wrongs of it.

Once inside, he remembered it immediately. The piano room. It stood in the middle, ominously, still looking quite cursed even if it had been cleaned. Trevor lighted the candles around the room before walking to the piano slowly, rolling the sleeves of his tunic to his elbow and cracking his fingers. He sat down before the keys with a small sigh, tapping a few of them in a short, delicate melody. He adjusted his stance, positioning his fingers on the right spots, and he started playing.

It was slow. A few notes repeating themselves, melancholic and romantic. Alucard materialized in front of the door, staring at Trevor’s back in amazement and listening to the sweet air he made the piano sing. He made a false note and cursed, sighing loudly before positioning himself again on the right key, and it started again. Alucard almost pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

Trevor Belmont was getting up in the middle of the night in secret to… practice piano?

He would have preferred to catch him with his pants down honestly. He could deal with physical attraction. He could deal with repressed carnal desire, locking up the urges behind walls of nonchalance. But this… this was just…

It was too emotional. Too personal. It was a delicate side of him he had never seen before and it made him feel… things he shouldn’t have been feeling.

And right when he thought it couldn’t get worse, it did.

Trevor started singing.

“À faire pâlir tous les marquis de sade. À faire rougir les putains de la rade…” His voice was barely above a whisper, almost drowned in the powerful sound the piano made. “À faire crier grâce à tous les échos…” Another false note, he flinched, but he kept going. “A faire trembler les murs de Jéricho… Je vais t’aimer.”

If he had to guess, he’d say it was french. The man sang with barely any accent, singing the words smoothly, without hesitation. Alucard had no idea what it all meant, but he listened with all the attention his vampire sense could allow. He took a few steps toward him, his eyes fixed on the way his large hands now looked so agile, dancing on the keys like they had done it a thousand times. They probably had, in his youth. He hugged the wall and silently walked to Trevor’s left, now able to see the man’s features. Eyes closed in concentration, now and then opening to look at where his fingers were. Alucard leaned his back on the wall and watched and listened, finding himself in a trance from the music, both from the piano and the man, as well as from his movement.

“À faire prier et supplier nos mains, je vais t’aimer.” His voice grew louder with each sentence he sang. He started what seemed like a chorus, his hand coming down on the keys strongly and his voice raised beautifully, sending a shiver down Alucard’s spine.

“Je vais t’aimer comme on ne t’a jamais aimée. Je vais t’aimer plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé.” Fingers shifted gracefully across the keyboard, eyes closed, hands moving from memory alone. “Je vais t’aimer comme personne n’a osé t’aimer. Je vais t’aimer comme j’aurai tellement aimé être aimé!” His voice shivered slightly on his last word, repeating again.“Je vais t’aimer. Je vais t’aimer.”

He looked back at the keys, continuing the song in an instrumental solo. He was so concentrated on the task he never noticed his audience. He played like he fought. Fierce and intense but flexible, completely focused on what he had to do. Sometimes he missed a note, but he kept going, unbothered. The pace slowed and he started singing again, back to a more quiet voice yet carrying emotions so deep it was hard to believe it was coming from him. Alucard’s stomach was twisting agreeably at the sight, his heart beating feverishly against his chest. He repeated the chorus, his voice growing even louder and his whole body moving in rhythm with the song.

If Alucard didn’t have his back against the wall he might have fallen down. If he had desired the Belmont in all imaginable ways after the forest incident, this… would ruin him. He would never be able to look at him again and not think of this. Truly looking like the noblemen he could have been had life turned differently. Even with his uneven greasy hair, his stubbly face and worn clothes. In that moment, lost in the throes of music, singing in the elegant native tongue of his clan, without weapons to attest of his gruesome hunter career, he was… gorgeous. Stunning. The sight appealed to a part of Alucard he simply didn’t know he had…

The song slowed along with his fingers until it came to a lovely stop. A heavy silence fell on the small room as Trevor finally looked up from the instrument and Alucard didn’t have the presence of mind to realize he wasn’t supposed to be there.

After a double take from Trevor their eyes met, making him yelp in surprise as his hand came to rest on his chest as if he had a heart attack. His face turned a bright shade of red almost immediately. Alucard simply stood straight, looking back still in absolute awe of what he had just witnessed.

“W-What- How did you- What the fuck are you doing here?!” The hunter quickly looked back at the door, not understanding how the vampire had gotten into the _locked_ room.

“I-” Well, that’s what he got for his misplaced curiosity. He should have thought of an excuse before hand. “I heard the piano. I thought- I didn’t know you were here. I thought something… wrong was going on. With… the piano.” Hm. Very smooth Adrian. Very smooth…

The man seemed at a total lost for words, confused and flustered. He looked away, clearing his throat to try to regain some self composure. “I-I was just-”

“That was…” Alucard interrupted, making Trevor look back at him. “Wonderful.”

He  hesitated a few second before he scoffed. “Right…”

“I mean it.” He spoke softly in a murmur, as if talking too loudly would make him wake up from this strange dream.

“Sure. Make fun of me. That’s like your specialty ain’t it?” The blushing man replied angrily. He was red all over, from his forehead to his neck.

“Trevor… I have never made _less_ fun of you than I am right now. I assure you.”

He flinched in surprise when he heard his given name from Alucard’s mouth but quickly brushed it off. “Whatever...”

“Don’t give me that look.” Alucard said with a small laugh.

“What look?”

“Like I just caught you being intimate with a goat.”

Trevor laughed at the comparison, getting up from his seat. “I think that would have been less embarrassing.”

“I don’t understand what’s embarrassing about any of this.” Alucard replied, his heart beating roughly in his chest as he tried not to let it show in his voice.

“I don’t know. It’s just-” Trevor shrugged, arms crossed and still blushing profusely. “It’s weak.”

“Weak?”

“Yeah. It’s… sentimental bullshit. And useless. It belongs to a part of me that shouldn’t exist anymore. From a lifetime ago.”

“And yet you come here every night to play. It must bring you a certain joy.”

“I don’t come here every night!” Trevor lied. “I-I was just curious to see, you know. If I remembered. If I could still play. It’s…” He grunted before shrugging again. “It’s… it reminds me of happier times.”

“There’s nothing weak about that.” Alucard reassured him. “You certainly still know how to play. And sing. I didn’t know you spoke french.” He took a few slow steps toward him. How could he be ashamed of this? Of something so beautiful. So unlike him, but then again, maybe that was the point. It showed a facet of his personality he simply didn’t embrace so easily.

“Don’t need to speak a language to sing it. But yeah, my family is- was french, I was taught early on. I can get by pretty well, even if my learning was kind of abruptly interrupted. Didn’t really had the occasion to practice either after it all went down to shit.” He replied quickly, happy to divert the subject further away from what Alucard had just seen from him.

“What does it mean? Je… je v-vais… t’aimer?” He struggled to remember the right pronunciation.

The other man looked away again, redder by the second. “Why do you care anyway?” He leaned on the side of the piano.

“I’m just curious.” At least that wasn’t a lie per se.

He hesitated again, refusing to look at the vampire. “It means… I will love you.”

Alucard almost had to physically hold himself. God what was this man doing to him. “It’s… a love song?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” He cleared his throat and tried again to change the subject somewhat. “It’s the first song my mother taught me. She loved that song. Looking back now it seemed like a weird choice I admit.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a fucking love song, that’s why.”

“It’s still a pretty song.”

Trevor laughed nervously, shaking his head. “You don’t get it. It’s not just some cheesy love song all touchy feely. At one point the song literally says ‘I will love you so much that we’ll think ourselves dead and still be making love.’”

The words hit Alucard in the stomach like a hot iron.

“‘I will love you enough to make our hands beg and pray. Enough to make the roadstead whores blush. Passionately and until madness. I will love you like no one ever dared to love you.’” He translated part of the song like he was reciting poesy. “I’m sorry but that’s obviously not an appropriate song to teach a kid!”

Was this man aware, to any degree, of how utterly alluring he was in this very moment and how painfully sexy he sounded? Alucard almost slapped himself in the face just to keep himself from thinking too much about all the things he wanted to do to him right now. He wanted to make him sing that song again, between moans of pleasure. Spread him across the piano and bite him and bury himself inside him. Tell him how enticing he was, how he made his heart and gut throb with a hunger he had never felt before. Tell him “Good lord in heaven, I’ve never been more attracted to anything in my whole bloody life than I am to you right now” because it was the hardest truth to ever plague him, but he repressed the urge like a nausea.

Trevor’s eyes grew wide at the same moment, coincidentally…

“W-What… what did you just say?” He managed to mumbled, staring at Alucard as if he was ghost.

Oh no. He said that outloud, didn’t he?

The hunter stared him down for what seemed like an eternity, mouth opened in shock and eyes blinking as if he was trying to process what he had said. Alucard tried to salvage the situation before he could recompose himself and truly register his words.

“I-I didn’t mean- I’m not…” Well that was easier said than done. He laughed nervously, his face slowly matching Trevor’s in color. “Listen, let’s forget everything that happened here tonight. You’re obviously embarrassed by this hobby of yours. I’m sorry for intruding. Let’s just never speak of any of this ever again, shall we? I think we’re good at that, ignoring embarrassing things we… saw and heard...” Shit, now was not the time to reference their other pact of silence, what was he doing? He had to get out of here. “I’ll just… I should go back to sleep. It’s late I-.”

He took a step to leave but Trevor didn’t let him. “W-wait…” He caught his arm roughly to keep him in place before him. His eyes narrowed, searching for something in his golden ones. “What were you even doing in this part of the library at this hour?” Alucard watched as the pieces of the puzzle seemed to literally fall in place behind Trevor’s eyes. “You said I came here every night. You noticed me leaving all those time, you knew perfectly well I was in here. What… What were you expecting to find exactly? Following me in the middle of the night in a room I locked behind me to be alone...”

“Nothing.” He replied way too quickly. “I-I don’t know. I was just… curious. To see what you were-” He coughed, already regretting his words. “...doing.”

Trevor’s eyes squinted even more. That little wheel between his ears was spinning pretty fast now. His voice dropped even lower, as if talking to himself more than to the man in front of him. “Were you… expecting to find me like you found me in the woods?”

The boldness of the question caught Alucard completely off guard. His first reaction was simply to laugh.“I-I…” They were not supposed to talk about this. Not now, not ever. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh you know perfectly well what I’m talking about.” He replied with a scowl. “I sure as hell didn’t forget you walking in on me jerking off and from the look on your face, I’m pretty sure you didn’t either. And now you come in here, watch me in silence like a creep and you tell me, out of fucking nowhere, you’re… Oh.” He let go of his arm slowly, as if the meaning of the vampire’s words had suddenly dawned on him. As if he was seeing through him and everything he had repressed for weeks now. He leaned back on the piano again and shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe this. Are you…”

Alucard wanted to turn into mist again and disappear. This was it. The end of what little respect they had going on between them. If he didn’t hate him entirely before, now he had done a pretty fucking good job at ensuring the man would never want to come near him ever again. Trevor’s laugh echoed in his ears like a paralyzing insult.

“If I had known that me singing would have that kind of effect on you I would have done it long ago.”

Alucard looked up in surprise at his words. What was that supposed to mean?

“It’s the french, isn’t it?” Trevor crossed his arms over his chest, grinning at the bemused vampire in front of him. “C’est vrai que je peux être assez charmant, à ma manière. Or was it the piano? Watching my nimble fingers, is that what got you all hot in your pants?”

“You didn’t get me ‘all hot’, Belmont. You’re making me more irritated than anything right now.” Alucard replied in a low voice, slightly confused. He was quickly forgetting his earlier charm, the man back to his usual annoying self. Was he just making fun of him now? He wasn’t sure which was worst, this of anger. “I would appreciate if we could forget all this, if you can stop acting like an impudent teenager for more than twelve seconds.”

“Oh, I’m not forgetting this.” He replied, swinging a finger in between them. “What’s wrong, you’re all talk? Why so shy all of a sudden after you literally stalked me? You’ve got me alone in here, door’s locked, don’t tell me you’re just going to walk away. After what you just told me?”

Alucard narrowed his eyes at the man. “What are you insinuating…”

“I’m just saying. You got me curious.”

“Curious?” They had both used that word way too much tonight. “Curious about what exactly?”

“About what you were thinking while watching me play. About what you’re thinking of doing right now.” He replied, taking a bold step toward the other man while looking at him in the eyes all along. “About what you’re thinking whenever you stare at me, when you think I can’t notice. Believe it or not, I do notice when a _vampire_ stare at me. I’ve always thought you were just hungry. Looking at me like a piece of meat, longing for blood, but… it was a different kind of hunger, isn’t it?”

Alucard swallowed hard, but he quickly assessed the situation for what it really was. The way Trevor was looking at him now had nothing to do with shame or hate or repulsion, on the contrary. The realization was… interesting, to say the least.

“You don’t seem bothered by what I might be thinking.” He whispered back. “I would have thought... you’d be disgusted-”

“Why would I be? Because you’re a man?” He chuckled darkly. “Let’s just say that even if I wasn’t a Belmont, the church would still have a good reason to excommunicate me.” He explained with a wink that somehow meant even more than his words.

Alucard’s stomach clench at the implication and he took a deep breath to keep the feeling at bay. “No. Because I’m a vampire.” He corrected, closing what little distance was left between them and keeping his mouth open to expose his fangs.

He saw Trevor suck in a breath, pressing himself on the piano behind him and his hand twitching to reach for a non existing weapon instinctively, but he stared at his teeth with a quite deviant interest. “Again…I’m curious” He looked up to meet his gaze before murmuring. “Very curious.”

Oh goodness gracious. That changed _everything._ It was one thing to fumble with his own feelings in shame at how inappropriate they were. It was another thing entirely if those inappropriate feelings were received with such… eagerness. He suspected the fast heartbeat he was hearing from the hunter wasn’t from the embarrassment of being caught at the piano anymore and the look on his face was everything but angry or disgusted. He was _curious_. Seemed like he wasn’t the only one with repressed fancies…

Common sense and self restraint flew out the window, letting his mind fall into this dark pit of desire he had repressed since their journey began. He smiled back at Trevor, eyes glowing in the dimly lit room.

“Is that was you were thinking about? When I found you pleasuring yourself behind a tree? Curious about what I could do to you?”

“I sure as hell am thinking about it right now.”


	2. Chapter 2

How the night went from watching Trevor play piano to _this_ was obscure in Alucard’s misty mind, but he was far from complaining. A small voice at the back of his head kept warning him about the aftermath of this and he promptly shut it. He would worry and ponder about his own feelings and Trevor’s, if any feeling there was, later. For now all he cared about was to satisfy the itch. An itch that Trevor obviously had as well. And so he would take this as far as he would let him. As far as he was willing to and if the tongue invading his mouth and the hand squeezing his ass was any indication, willing was an understatement of Trevor’s state of mind. He returned the kiss with as much ardor, grabbing his hips firmly under his shirt, cold fingers meeting all too hot, all too human skin. The movements were rough and impatient, hands pulling here and scratching there, in a way that was so _Trevor._ Wild and untamed. So in contrast to his display of elegance on the piano from barely a few minutes earlier, but that was part of him just as much. More comfortable plunging head first into physical satisfaction than displaying a sensibility he told himself was dead.

“You-” He tried to speak but Trevor assaulted his mouth whenever he pulled away. He grabbed the man’s jaw as a last resort, keeping him in place as he tried to catch his breath. “Careful there. You look almost desperate.”

“Well I haven’t fucked in a long time and you’ve been swinging that ass in front of me in those way too tight leather pants for _weeks._ Sorry if I’m being a bit too enthusiastic about this turn of events.”

Alucard couldn’t help but chuckle at the confession. “If my ass bothered you so much you should have sung earlier, then.” He teased.

“Yeah, I should have. Or speak to you in french. Pretty easy to get you all worked up there, I must say.”

“Is that a complaint I hear?” He asked, his fingers tightening on Trevor’s jaw.

“Of course not. I’ll speak to you in french all along if that’s what gets you off.” He replied in a mocking tone.

Alucard closed his eyes a moment, smiling to himself. “Indulge me, then.” He let go of him and stepped away, pulling the hem of his white shirt up his chest under Trevor’s focused gaze. “Tell me, how do you say ‘undress me’ in french.”

Trevor watched the other man’s shirt fall on the floor before looking up at the white, scarred chest exposed before him with undivided attention and a smug smile. “Déshabille moi.”

Alucard slowly brought his fingers to the first button of Trevor’s tunic, undoing it even more slowly. “How do you say ‘kiss me’?”

Trevor held himself on the piano behind him, eyes locked on the slender fingers sluggishly opening his shirt. His chest was moving up and down at a slow and unsteady pace and his voice came out hoarse. “...Embrasse moi.”

He moved his lips on the hunter’s as his hands moved to the last button of his tunic, kissing him in a butterfly touch, moving away before his eager companion could deepen it.

“How do you say ‘please fuck me’?” He whispered in his ear, pulling the garment off Trevor’s shoulder.

“Oh I’m not begging. Not even in french.” He laughed back, shaking his head.

“Now that sounds like a challenge.”

“Good fucking luck with that.” Trevor captured the other man’s lips again, roughly, pulling on his hips to grind himself against him. He moaned against Alucard’s mouth, pushing a thigh in between his legs to rub himself more on him.

Alucard felt Trevor’s hand on his back, then on his chest, warm and greedy, traveling down his body with grating nails until it reached his belts. He fumbled, trying to untie them with only one hand while the other was occupied in his blond strands of hair that he apparently had taken a liking to pulling already. Soon realizing the belts were too complicated, the hand in his hair quickly disappeared to join the other at his waist. He struggled for a moment, groaning against Alucard’s mouth in frustration until he got angry.

“What the fuck is this, a chastity belt?” He grunted, pulling on the straps in a last futile attempt to remove them. Alucard tried very hard not to laugh, but he wasn’t very successful.

“Arousal is making you an even bigger idiot I see.” He smiled at the scowl Trevor gave him.

“And it’s making you an even more arrogant son of a bitch.” He spat back, yanking at the belts and trying to make them come lose by force while Alucard kissed him again, refusing to help him in his project. He had to admit his fashion choice weren’t always very practical for such… activities.

The hunter’s pants were much more easily unlaced, even while keeping their mouth locked. Trevor sucked and nibbled at his lips hungrily, still too impatient and excited. His desire were making him clumsy as his hands still tried in vain to remove the apparently too complex apparatus at his waist. Alucard pulled down his pants slowly, just past his ass, making him suck in a breath at the cold air hitting him. He grabbed his newly exposed member firmly, earning a gut twisting moan deep from the other man’s throat.

“You make lovely sounds.” He murmured, relishing in the way Trevor bowed his head, closed his eyes and sighed so deeply when he pumped his dick once lazily. Both of his hands shot up to grab Alucard’s shoulder, holding himself and forgetting his quest. He pressed a wet kiss on Trevor’s neck, loving the way he bucked his hips at the contact and he licked his skin under his ear. “Although, I’d rather hear you sing.”

Trevor laughed at his comment. “Are you serious?” He breathe out shakily, too focused on the hand between his legs to try and sound collected. “You want me to sing? Now?”

“I would love to.” He replied, pulling away from his neck to look at him. “Humor me...” He moved his lips down his collarbone, then his chest, trailing down light kisses on his tanned skin until he bent his knees to reach his stomach. He found himself kneeling before the man, both hand resting on his hips as he looked up with a hooded gaze at the hunter. “... and see what happens.”

The older man stared down a moment before looking away, seemingly embarrassed. The blush was back on his cheeks, now, after being asked to sing. He was flustered at the prospect of _singing_. Nevermind the fact that he literally had a vampire on his knees staring at his cock with a promise to suck it. Truly he would never understand how Trevor’s brain worked…

“Come on.” Alucard breathed out on his head, making him shudder at the sensation and encouraging him to give in to his request. Trevor held the piano behind him with an iron grip, shaking his head at how ridiculous the situation was. When he finally looked down at the blond man under him his cock twitched and he let out a long exhale, giving in.

“Fuck, Alright...” He sounded so irritated, avoiding Alucard’s gaze again and blushing even more. He started singing the same song he had sung earlier, timidly, his voice barely above a whisper and refusing to look at him. After the first few words Alucard reached for Trevor’s cock with his mouth, enveloping its head slowly in warmth and wetness. Reminding himself to mind the teeth he pushed him deeper in his mouth little by little, taking it out entirely between each movement he made. Until finally he took him to the base, sucking and licking and feeling his own erection straining uncomfortably against his ‘way too tight leather pants’.

“A-Ah… À faire- ah... flamber des enfers... d-dans tes… dans tes yeux...” He moaned softly as he tried to keep it together enough to continue singing. When he finally glanced back at Alucard, the blond took him out of his mouth briefly to replace it with his hand. It moved torturously slowly along his member while he brought a finger to his mouth, coating it with saliva.

“Your voice is delightful, you sing so beautifully.” He encouraged him, holding his gaze as he slipped his tongue out to lick his length from the base up to its head. It only made Trevor’s face flush even more, scoffing at his words and looking away again. Alucard snuck a hand behind him, pressing his finger between his cheeks and smiling at the way the man above him closed his eyes in anticipation.

Trevor grabbed a fistful of blond hair, forcing his cock down Alucard’s throat as he trusted his hips forward at the same time as his finger invaded him. The cracked moaned that escaped his lips broke his sentence beautifully. “Aw f-fuck… À-à faire jurer tous- J-Jesus fucking christ...” He panted heavily, thrusting his hips  erratically inside the welcoming heat of the vampire’s lips under him while his fingers pumped carefully. Alucard put in another one to stretch him further, prodding and poking, enjoying how it made Trevor pull and push on his hair feverishly. He got so lost in it that he stopped singing, unable to make any other sound but quiet sighs of pleasure.

And so Alucard fought against the hand keeping him in place, easily, and left Trevor’s dick at the mercy of the coldness around them. His fingers left his ass just the same, making the man whine, out of breath as he looked down in confusion.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop…” He pulled his hair to bring him to his aching member again but he easily resisted, grinning at the brunette with sharp teeth.

“Then keep singing.” He replied with a wink, reveling in the groan of frustration it extracted from Trevor.

“I- You- Urg... I fucking hate you.” He complained but he quickly complied, trying to remember where he left off his song and bucking his hips pitifully toward Alucard’s mouth. “À faire jurer tous les tonnerres de dieu…” He resumed his song in a breathless voice and Alucard resumed his ministration” À faire prier et sup- supplier nos maaaw god I hate you- aah… j-je vais t’aimer…”

This was like a new version of the song and Alucard _loved_ it even more. He put in more effort into stretching him with his two fingers. His own arousal was getting hard to ignore and he quickly removed his belts, noticing how Trevor scoffed at how easily it came undone under Alucard’s hand. He would give him plenty of opportunity to practice removing his belts if he so wished.

His fingers moved gracefully to unlace his pants, finally freeing himself from the leather constriction. He wrapped his hand around himself while he moved his lips along Trevor’s cock wetly, his faint moans in between broken french sending waves of pleasure straight to his guts and making his own dick twitch painfully. The way he trusted inside his mouth with abandon soon became too much…

He pulled his mouth away with a loud popping sound and removed his fingers from their mission inside Trevor’s ass. He got to his feet smoothly as Trevor protested. “Aw come on! What now? I’m singing, you assho-”

He was interrupted by damp lips on his own, eager and desperate. Alucard pulled away just as quickly, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of Trevor fucking Belmont, demon hunter, last of his kind, utterly disheveled and a panting mess under him. Begging for more just by the sheer lust in his gaze. It was a sight he never would have thought to see. He had never been happier to be proven wrong. But still it was not enough. Still this hunger inside him screamed to consume more of the man melting in his hands.

Alucard grabbed him by the arm and spun him around swiftly to force him down on the piano. He bent over him, kissing his shoulder as one hand pulled on his hair to expose his neck and the other slid down the small of his back to his ass. Trevor’s own hand raised behind him clumsily, grabbing Alucard’s hair again as he kept himself propped up on one elbow. His fingers circled at his entrance and Trevor started singing again, knowing they wouldn’t enter if he didn’t.

“À se croire mort... et faire l’amour encore, j-je vais t’aimer…” He managed a few sentences that sounded almost normal and not like he was struggling to keep his shit together while he was being manhandled by a vampire, in his family hold, _on his mother’s piano_.

Both fingers pushed inside him delicately, scissoring carefully as far he could reach. Alucard found himself licking and sucking at the man’s neck, hearing his heartbeat and blood pumping so close to him. So close to his fangs. Under an exposed skin that could so easily be broken. He kept pushing the thought away, kissing wildly instead to resist the urge to actually _bite_ into him. He concentrated on Trevor’s shaky breath, on his nails like claws in his hair, on the way his hips pushed back into his fingers fervently, wordlessly asking for more. His own erection rubbed against his asscheek sluggishly, barely relieving any pressure in his groin and only serving to tease himself more.

“Come on vampire.” Trevor breathe out. “Are you scared I’ll break? I’m not made of fucking porcelain. Don’t you think you’ve played enough?” He asked in a concealed plea. It only made Alucard smile against his neck.

“I don’t know, Belmont. Was there something else you wanted.” He pushed a third finger into him.

A loud, high pitch moan tried to escape him but Trevor quickly put his hand on his mouth to muffle it, cursing afterward as his legs shook under him. He managed a small laugh, raising himself up on his stretched arms in defiance as he looked at the blond behind him.

“Nice try. I see what you’re trying to do, you bastard. I am _not_ fucking begging! Already sang for you didn’t I? You’re just as hard as I am, if not more. No way in hell you’re gonna back away now so stop being a bitch and just fucking get on with it!”

Alucard considered his words for a moment, looking down at his throbbing cock that was begging to find its way into the hunter more than anything. He forcefully pushed Trevor back on the piano and removed his fingers from inside him, chuckling lightly.

“For once, I’m forced to agree with you.”

He kept a hand on Trevor’s back, pinning him down, while his other wrapped around his erection. Aligning himself, he pushed the tip inside the thigh welcoming heat, closing his eyes and unable to keep the sigh of satisfaction inside his lungs. Trevor remained immobile, relaxing and taking deep breaths as he let the man above him penetrate him. He slowly pulled in and out to let him accommodate to the intrusion, gently working his way inside him completely. He pushed his hips against his ass in one swift motion to get in the last inch, making the room resonate with the sound of skin slapping against skin and earning a muffled “Aw fuck yes” from the hunter under him.

“Are you alright?” He asked breathlessly, releasing his hold on the man’s back to give him some space.

“Never better.” Trevor replied in a grunt, pushing himself to his elbows. “Fucking move already….”

He wasn’t going to tell him that twice. Alucard held himself on the piano with both hands on each side of Trevor and started moving inside him. His hips moved in a slow, short wavy pattern, the man under him moaning inside his hand with each small trust.

Alucard bent over him to murmur in his ear. “What’s wrong? Are you scared someone will hear you?”

“I just don’t want to give you the satisfaction, seeing as you seem to enjoy my voice so fucking much, you bloody leech.” He spat back with a shit eating grin.

The vampire laughed at the reply. Ever the defiant, annoying asshole he always was of course. But if Trevor was still throwing provocations at him now, then he wasn’t doing his job well enough. He wanted to hear all of him come undone beneath him and he had fantasized about it for way too long to pass on this opportunity. He grabbed both of Trevor’s arm to pin them behind his back, making him struggle in surprise at first. He quickly decided to play along however and let him do what he wanted, obviously curious with a smug smile still tugging at his lips. That is until Alucard trusted fully inside him, burying himself from the tip to the base in an instant. Trevor’s smile dissipated into a cry, loud and uncontrolled. It echoed in the small room like music to Alucard’s ear. His legs trembled and the muscles of his restrained arms contracted to fight against the hold in vain. It left him weak and breathing heavily, his face and chest pressed against the cold wood of the piano. Alucard pulled out slowly only to push in again with force, the legs of the piano under them squeaking with the rough thrusts. He repeated the motion again, and again, making Trevor close his eyes tightly and press his lips on the piano to try to stifle all the shuddering moans that tried to come out of his mouth. But his body moved in unison with each movement, painting his vision white and making his head spin so much it didn’t take long until he didn’t have the presence of mind to rebel against his assailant. It left him completely overwhelmed, a shameless mess of quivering groans and whimpers and curses, crying out all manners of vulgarity and blasphemous words that Alucard had never even heard before.

He felt Trevor press his ass against him, meeting him mid thrust eagerly and he took it as a sign that he could let go of his arms. He did, but pressed his chest against his back to keep him trapped under him. The heat radiating around him, the sound he made, the sucking warmth around his length, it all bubbled up inside Alucard’s head. He found himself trusting more desperately, licking and kissing salty skin so warm against his tongue. His ears were filled with the sound of his hips banging against Trevor’s ass, the piano that threatened to give up under them at any moment with its old wooden legs and the _heartbeat_. The hunter’s pulse rang in his mind so loudly, making him excessively aware of the blood pumping in his veins frantically. Right under Alucard’s lips. It was right there, so easily within reach. He wanted to bite him so badly. Taste him in every possible ways. Mark him.

His conscience fought against his primal urges, even if it felt stronger than logic and morals. The hunger tugged inside him maddeningly, assaulting him with this feeling of longing he hadn’t felt since god knows when. Because feeding was such a satisfying thing, whenever he found himself in the throes of pleasure it always flared up. His vampiric nature screamed and trashed around in his mind. Demanding to be freed, demanding to be fed. Longing to claim the man beneath him in every imaginable ways. It yelled so powerfully and just wouldn’t shut up, no matter how he fought against it. But still he fought, with every ounce of willpower he had. Trevor was not just some desperate human with a weird deviant fetish toward his kind, begging to be bitten. Trevor _hated_ vampires. Had made it his life work to fight against creatures of the night like himself. The thought only pulled more on his hunger, perversely exalted at having a vampire hunter at his mercy. But he… he cared about him too much to betray this trust he was bestowing upon him now. He could not do this to him when he was in such a vulnerable position…

But oh he is so enticing, the hunger screamed in a desperate plea. Every moan and cry from his lips poked at this need inside him. He could practically taste it just from his skin. He could take just a little bit. Just a little nip. He might not even feel it…

His fangs elongated as he debated with himself, his eyes fixed on the neck under him while he kept thrusting roughly inside the hunter. The sound of Trevor’s heart filled his ears, unable to hear anything else. His hand made its way into brown locks, pulling his head to the side to expose that sweet spot that made his mouth water. Just a little bite… just a little taste.

Sharp teeth brushed against the skin of Trevor’s neck. Alucard felt him tense under him, but he didn’t register it. All he felt was the heat, the blood so close yet so far, this hypnotic and rhythmic pulsation in his ears. He bit down hard, blood pooling around his fangs instantly. It splashed inside his mouth with force when he pulled his teeth out and he sucked, relishing at how it coated his throat, so bitter and hot it made him moan wildly against the skin beneath him. God it had been so long since he fed like this. Since he indulged in the darkest side of his nature. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, while in reality it took only a second before a loud scream startled him out of his trance. His eyes went wide, seeing the tanned skin under him, the brown hair, the blood falling in little droplets on the piano and the situation all came rushing back to his mind. His mouth left Trevor’s neck in a heartbeat, his body going rigid in horror.

“I-I-” He stared down at Trevor in shock, who was simply laying there with his fingers hesitantly touching the wound on his neck. He made no movement to shove Alucard off of him. He made no movement at all actually. He simply stayed there, bent over and breathing heavily. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I-I didn’t-”

“It’s fine.” He whispered shakily.

“I didn’t mean to. I swear. I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me-” Alucard tried to pull away, but Trevor’s hand shot up into his hair to keep him where he was and putting some of his blood into his blond mane in the process.

“I don’t mind.” He whispered again. He turned his head slightly to glance at Alucard. “I trust you. It’s fine…”

Alucard stared back at him in utter confusion. “It’s everything but fine what the hell are you talking about? I fucking bit you Trevor, I-”

“Adrian...” Trevor said his name, his given name, in such a gentle way, it did a good job at stopping whatever he was planning to say. “I know you’d never hurt me, not for real. I trust you. You can bite me all you want. I don’t mind…” He let his head fall on the piano, turning away from Alucard with a bright blush across his cheeks. “I _really_ don’t mind.”

He narrowed his eyes at the panting man under him, processing his words. His brows furrowed in confusion, unsure and perplexed by his understanding of the situation. “You… don’t mind, or you _want_ me to bite you?”

Trevor scoffed. “You heard what I said, don’t make me repeat myself you asshole. Come on.” He moved his hips against his, moaning softly. “Keep going.”

Alucard slowly started thrusting again, hesitantly, but Trevor moved eagerly to increase the pace, encouraging him with grunted swearing. The blond tried straightening up but the hand in his hair kept him firmly in place, mouth still much too near the wound he had inflicted. Keeping him there… on purpose.

“Come on.” Trevor whispered in a shaky pant. “I know you want to.”

“No…”

“I’m telling you it’s alright.”

“N-No I-”

“Bite me.” He murmured as he started fucking himself on the vampire’s dick, unsatisfied with the uncertain thrusts he was offering. His fingers in his hair became painful, holding for dear life while moaning shamelessly. “Bite me again.”

Alucard found himself at a lost for words. Trevor Belmont, vampire hunter from generation to generation, wanted a vampire to bite him while getting fucked?

Well, this night was just surprise after surprise, wasn’t it? Is that what he meant when he said he was curious?

He bent down slowly to the wound, sticking his tongue out to slowly lick the blood off his skin and making Trevor hiss softly. He couldn’t deny the instant satisfaction it procured him, his more sinister self wailing in joy just from this small taste of copper on his tongue again. His hips bucked erratically at the pure pleasure that shot through him. Trevor’s hand tightened into fists, shaking in anticipation as he whimpered again.

“C-Come on. Fucking do it- ah…” Deep shuddering sighs left his lips. “Bite me, p-please.”

Alucard smiled widely at the words whispered to him. “What was that Trevor? I can’t hear you?”

“Fuck… please, A-Adrian. Bite m- aah… B-bite me, please…” He repeated, louder.

He licked the blood again, reveling in the sound of his name being moaned so deliciously along such a sweet, sweet plea. He quickly debated with himself if he could- should give in. The debate didn’t last very long. His teeth were already scraping at the hunter’s neck, the blood already singing promises of delight to his tongue. His head spun from the smell, the heat, the sounds. He lost himself to it, thrusting forcefully into Trevor as he hissed, bared his fangs and dug them deep in his neck again.

“aaaAA-AH! F-FUCK!” Trevor screamed, his whole body shivering along with his voice. He hit his forehead on the wood under him with a grunt, unable to concentrate on all the sensations and stimulation that assaulted him, everywhere, so pleasantly muddling his senses. He discarded what little pride he still had as he cried out with abandon with each pounding of the vampire behind him, the blood rushing out of him. It left him lightheaded, the bubbling heat in his stomach intensifying tenfold, barely aware of how he repeated Adrian’s name. His erection throbbed painfully when his orgasm split his mind, blissfully numbing his body in waves. He tried in vain to keep standing but soon relied on Alucard to keep him in place as he lost all connection to the world around him.

Alucard managed to keep enough self compose not to suck Trevor dry in the heat of the moment. Sweet moans of ecstasy filled his ears as he felt him tighten around him. He had to tear his mouth away from his neck only to catch his breath, allowing himself to voice his own rapture. Bowing his head low, arm wrapped around Trevor’s waist and his other hand in a tight fist, it took only a few more thrust for the heat inside his guts to explode. He grunted loudly near Trevor’s ear, his whole body going still before trembling uncontrollably. He closed his lips against the blood pooling at his neck to muffle his own frantic moans, filling the hunter in wild spasm and marking him with his mouth as he sucked to turn the skin around his bite a dark shade of purple. It was over much too soon, both men coming back down to earth in a breathless  mess.

Silence pervaded the room, broken only by deep, exhausted gulps of air. Alucard pulled away and unwrapped his arm from Trevor. A dark, perverse satisfaction washed over him at the sight of the hunter unable to stand on his own. He watched him fall to his knees limply, one hand desperately gripping the edge of the piano to prevent himself from falling completely. Small whimpers still left his mouth between quivering sighs. Alucard let himself fall to the ground as well, almost literally falling on his ass. He wiped the blood from his lips slowly with his hand, liking it off his fingers as he tried to catch his breath and delay the magnitude of questions and confusion that he knew would follow the aftermath of this. He could already hear it in the back of his mind, but he tried to ride the waves of pure satisfaction just for a little while longer.

“I-” Trevor tried to speak, his heart slowly going back to a more respectable pace and his breathing calming. A small chuckle passed his lips. “I’ll probably be struck down by the ghost of my mother in the upcoming days, for such an inappropriate use of her dear piano.”

Alucard couldn’t help but laugh as well. “And with a vampire. I believe all of your ancestors have good reasons to extract vengeance on you. And me.” He said, only half joking. The realization of what had transpired filled him with dread and an anxiety he didn’t know he could feel, frightened by the upcoming conversation that was bound to happen…

“Half-vampire.” Trevor corrected, grunting as he pulled himself back to his feet slowly with the help of the piano. “The fact that you’re a man would have been enough for my father to disown me anyway…” He added with slight disdain in his voice. He took a deep breath as he straightened up, legs still shaking a little. He turned around to face Alucard as he pulled up his pants, not bothering to lace them back. Leaning back on the piano he stared down at the vampire with a mixture of so many tired emotions. The dark bruise on his neck made Alucard look away in shame. No matter if he asked for it, and obviously enjoyed it way too much, he never should have bitten him in the first place. He remained where he was in silence, leaning back on his hands with his dick still out in the open against his pelvis as he waited for the inevitable words that would follow. ‘We shouldn’t have done this’, ‘It changes nothing’, ‘We will never speak of this again’. Something along those lines. He repressed this weird feeling of disappointment deep in his guts.

Trevor laughed again and pushed himself off the piano, taking a few heavy steps toward him. He let himself fall to his knees between his legs, hand finding their ways into his hair and he pressed their lips together. It caught Alucard by surprise, eyes going wide for an instant. Whether it was the kiss itself or the tenderness of it that surprised him he couldn’t tell. He moved them down slowly, forcing Alucard to fall on his back on the cold hard stone beneath them. He returned the kiss hesitantly, perplexed, unsure of what to make of it. Trevor pulled away after what seemed like an eternity, catching his breath and liking the remnants of copper taste now on his own lips.

“All this time. The best sex of my life was just standing there a few pace away from me and I never took advantage of it. I feel robbed.” He said in a low voice. This godforsaken voice that started all of this in the first place, Alucard mused. He couldn’t help but laugh as well at the comment, enjoying his position under him way too much.

“That’s not what I expected you to say.”

“What did you expect me to say?”

“Something more hurtful. Filled with regrets and insult. What transpired here, its-” He tried to put adequate word to how he felt. How he thought Trevor felt. It was harder than he anticipated.

Trevor sighed deeply to cut him off. “Adrian, I don’t...” He seemed to search his words again and Alucard had to repress the butterfly in his stomach again at being addressed by this name… by him. “Look, I-I’m not… I never- urg.”

He kissed him again, as if it would somehow make more sense than his words. Somehow it did, but it was not enough.

“I’m not very good with… words, alright?”

“I’m well aware of that.” He teased with a smug smile, the falsely offended pout he received only making him smile more.

“You and I, we’re not… I don’t hate you.” He tried again to express what he wanted to, unable to look at him in the eyes. “I… I appreciate you. As a person. I enjoyed your company on this journey way more than I ever wanted to admit. I-I tease you and I make fun of you at every turn and… provoke you and annoy you on purpose. But it’s… it’s just- I just don’t know how else to act. I don’t know how- I’m not… ‘good’ with ‘feelings’...”

“Neither am I.” Alucard replied honestly. He never had to deal with so much bloody feelings before. “What you make me feel. It frightens me. Beyond words.”

“And what exactly do I make you feel? Beside tantalizing arousal, of course.” Trevor asked, nervously trying to keep their conversation into known territory, into aimless teasing and banter.

“I don’t know.” He replied, staring back into his blue eyes that looked more grey in the dimly lit room. All the uncertainty and confusion he saw in them were like a reflection of his own feelings and somehow it was the most reassuring thing. “But it’s quite overwhelming at times and it would be a lie to say I don’t enjoy it. Very much so. Everything you make me feel is- it’s just… Good. It just… feels good.”

Trevor stared at him for so long, Alucard was scared he had talked too much. Had been too honest. But after a while he started laughing, almost giggling even. He closed his eyes as he spoke.“We’re on a suicide mission to kill my family’s mortal enemy and I had to go and fall in love with his son. God has a sadistic sense of humor…” He realized what he had just said too late, looking back at Alucard in shock at his own words. “I-I didn’t- That’s not what I meant! I don’t love you. I mean, I don’t hate you! Obviously, I mean, after all this, that would be… What I meant to say was that you- you make me... I-I don’t- urg, for fuck’s sake...”

The flush that spread over his face only added to his charm, Alucard decided, as he watched him struggle with his words. He took pity on him and pushed his head off the floor to trap his lips with his own, efficiently stopping his rambling.

“You’re right. You’re as poor with words as Sypha is with cooking.” He said with a smile when he pulled away, making Trevor scoff. “But you have other qualities. Don’t worry.”

“Yeah. Apparently I sing like a siren. That’s a quality, right?”

“Oh yes, it is.”

They kissed again and Alucard started getting used to it. To the affection it held. To the feeling it sparked in him without fighting against it. When they parted Trevor sighed deeply with an hint of shame in his eyes. “This… I don’t know how to do ‘this’.” He said, vaguely referencing whatever it was that developed between them, trying to acknowledge it without putting a name on it, unable to.

“I don’t either. But if we survive this… we can figure it out.”

“Yeah… good enough for me.” Trevor agreed as he nodded with a smile. A soft, warm smile. A smile holding so much… affection. He would have to get used to seeing him smile in such a way. He would gladly get used to it.

* * *

 “I can’t figure it out! I just can’t! Your ancestors were _barbarian_ , Trevor! Barbaric scholars! This book of notes is incomprehensible! There is no logic in it, it’s all over the place!” Sypha complained loudly to the hunter half asleep beside her.

“Well then go get another book. There’s plenty of them. Get one that’s more to your liking.” Was his disinterested replied.

“No! This is the journal of the Belmont that worked on the locking spell first! The answer is in there somewhere! But it’s just so… unintelligible! I can’t tell if he wrote in such a confusing way on purpose to hide his research of if he was simply just a poor excuse of a magician!”

Trevor grunted in exasperation at her troubles. He didn’t understand. He couldn’t. Where was Alucard when she needed him and his consideration…

“Just ask Adrian to help you. Both your brains should be able to make some sense of it no? My brain sure as hell is useless to you for that.” He mumbled between yawns, as if reading her mind-

Wait…

“What did you call him?”

“Hm?”

“Alucard… you called him Adrian.” She pointed out,  narrowing her eyes at him, even more so when she saw the way his cheeks flushed.

“I might have…” He replied as he looked away, clearing his throat. He pulled on his collar and slouched further into his chair. “That’s his name, isn’t it?”

“You’ve never called him that.”

“Well I just did. What of it?” He asked with a shrug, refusing to look at her. Did something happened? Neither of them had _ever_ called him Adrian. Trevor rarely even called him Alucard for that matter. It was always ‘vampire’ and ‘fang boy’ and ‘leech’...

Just as she pondered on Trevor’s weird attitude, Alucard arrived from behind a bookshelves holding books up to his head. He set them on the table before her.

“Here. I found more books referencing the use of adamic in spellcasting. Thought it might help with the route you’re currently investigating.” He said before looking back and forth between Trevor and her, sensing the discomfort in the room. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No. I was just about to come get you. She needs help. Apparently my ancestors are ‘barbaric scholars’ who don’t know how to write properly.” Trevor complained.

“You barely know how to write yourself so I’m not surprised.” Alucard mocked back with a smile.

“I know how to write! I just didn’t practice in the last 8 years of my life!”

“Yes, I suppose you don’t need to write in order to get a drink at a local bar so of course you wouldn’t feel the need to practice such a thing.”

The engaged in their usual back and forth taunting and provocation, making Sypha sigh deeply. No. Nothing had changed after all. Why did she thought otherwise. They would stand upon Dracula’s corpses and these two would still be insulting each other…

“I’m not calling you an idiot, really I swear. I’m just saying you’re by far the less educated here. I’m calling you uncultivated.” Sypha heard Alucard say. She missed part of the conversation, but then again, it’s not like she needed to hear more of their childish mockery.

“I don’t know about that. I mean, it depends…” He smiled devilishly at the vampire. “ J’ai quand même réussi à garder la capacité de parler une langue sans jamais la pratiquer après mes douze ans, ça compte pour quelque chose non? Et puis au fond, ça fait mon charme. Je suis peut-être un peu stupide, mais ça m’évite de me gonfler la tête comme un certain vampire que je connais.”

Sypha stared back at Trevor with wide eyes. What the hell was that? Was that… french? Why did it come out of Trevor?! Since when did he spoke french?!

She saw Alucard tense beside her, staring back at the hunter with a strange emotion in his eyes she just couldn’t pinpoint. Was he… blushing?

“Careful what you say, Trevor. You never know what could come back to _bite_ you in the ass.” He said in a low, hoarse voice. “When you least expect it.”

What was he even saying, it didn’t make any sense! And since when did Alucard call Trevor… _Trevor_?

“Right. Promises, promises.” Trevor laughed in a way that strangely sounded perverse, it made Sypha frown even more. He got up from his seat and turned his back to them, waving at them dismissively. “I’ll leave you two dorks to your dusty books. I’ll go take a nap. Something’s keeping me up at night these days.”

Alucard scoffed at the hunter’s words as he took his seat beside Sypha and grabbed a random book. She didn’t let him get absorbed in it just yet, staring at him with so much confusion, she barely resisted the urge to shout ‘What the fuck is all this about?’

“Since when do you call him Trevor?” Is what she asked instead, feeling the dejà vu in her words.

“I-” He looked up to her and hesitated. Yes, that was definitely a blush on his face. “That’s… his name, is it not?”

Her eyes squinted even more at him, demanding more than this as explanation, but he coughed and returned his attention to his book eagerly, avoiding eye contact with the speaker.

Something had changed. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does Alucard wear 2 belts? This is not kingdom heart. I love it, but why? I just thought it was hilarious to make it overly complicated, because why not. 
> 
> Again, I added the translation of the song Trevor sings in the next chapter. And if you want to know what Trevor says in french: 
> 
> -C’est vrai que je peux être assez charmant, à ma manière:  
> -It’s true I can be pretty charming, in my own way. 
> 
> -J’ai quand même réussi à garder la capacité de parler une langue sans jamais la pratiquer après mes douze ans, ça compte pour quelque chose non? Et puis au fond, ça fait mon charme. Je suis peut-être un peu stupide, mais ça m’évite de me gonfler la tête comme un certain vampire que je connais:  
> -I managed to keep the ability to speak a language without ever practicing it after I turned twelve, it counts for something no? Plus, it’s part of my charm. I might be a bit dumb but at least I don’t have a swelled head like some vampire I know.”
> 
> I just really wanted to take advantage of my native language, considering Trevor’s family is french :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. I’ll go back to work on my other fic now if I want to ever finish it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the song translated :)

Enough to make all Marquis de Sade turn pale

Enough to make the roadstead whores blush

Enough to make all echoes cry for mercy

Enough to make the walls of Jericho tremble

I will love you

Enough to set aflame hell in your eyes

Enough to make all the thunders of god curse

Enough to make your breast and all Saints rise

Enough to make our hands pray and beg

I will love you

 

I will love you like you’ve never been loved before

I will love you beyond what your dreams have imagined

I will love you, I will love you

I will love you like no one has ever dared to love you

I will love you like I would so much have loved to be loved

I will love you, I will love you

 

Enough for the night to grow old and whiten

Enough to burn the light till daybreak

Passionately and until madness

I will love you, I will love you a true love

Enough to make our eyes sunken and close

Enough to make our bodies suffer and die

Enough to make our souls fly to cloud nine

Enough to think ourselves dead and still make love

I will love you

 

I will love you like you’ve never been loved before

I will love you beyond what your dreams have imagined

I will love you, I will love you

I will love you like no one has ever dared to love you

I will love you like I would so much have loved to be loved

I will love you. I will love you

 

I will love you like you’ve never been loved you before

I will love you beyond what your dreams have imagined

I will love you, I will love you

I will love you like no one has ever dared to love you

I will love you like I would so much have loved to be loved

I will love you, I will love you


End file.
